


One Shot Collection

by writingaboutniall



Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: I wanted to get into writing again which is why I started to ask for prompts on Tumblr. So in here, I'm going to post each one-shot based on the prompt. So each chapter will be a new story, basically. At least if I'm gonna come as far as more than one story. Hope you enjoy, okay bye.





	1. Narry: Harry breaking up with Niall right after the hiatus starts

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT BY ANON: 
> 
> "narry breaking up right after the hiatus starts"

“Okay, keep it together,” Niall thinks when he walks off the stage. Away from all the people, the judges and the audience, as he starts his way to the backstage area. He rubs his eyes, pinching them to hold back his emotion. The screams of the audience are deafening, clouding his mind. And even though the lights are dimmed, he can still see fans crying their eyes out, hugging their friends in hope of comfort. Comfort that they, as a band, used to give. He straightens his posture, taking a hard breath, all too aware he’s still in the public eye, how he can’t lose himself yet. How he can’t let himself feel anything yet. 

He hears Liam and Louis behind him, joking about something. They’re keeping up a good front, telling the people that, yeah, of course they’re sad, but they’re okay with it. Normally Niall would be like that as well, but this, the band breaking up. Having to say goodbye to the boys for god knows how long. Niall can’t do it. 

He takes a deep breath, can feel his hands forming a fist, but he can’t seem to stop it, can’t seem to relax. He really is trying to hold himself together, at least until he is in the dressing room. Another shuddering breath leaves his mouth, and then he feels a warm, comforting hand on his lower back. Harry. 

“Okay, love?” Harry’s voice comes softly, so close he can feel the words on his ear. Niall can’t do much more than nod, giving Harry something that should look like a smile, but really, it’s more a tight line. But Harry knows, Harry knows how Niall feels about it all, and knowing that he will comfort him as soon as they will be out of the view gives Niall some ease. 

They finally reach the backstage area, a group of people are waiting for them. Cheering them on, clapping, some with tears in their eyes and it’s too much. Niall doesn’t want to talk right now, doesn’t want to hear their sad words, their well wishes. Doesn’t want to talk about the performance, or how this is really the end. Well, end for now as Harry always reminds him. He just wants to be alone. So he gives Harry a nod, who’s already in Lou’s arms, giving her a comforting hug as she’s crying her eyes out and walks straight through the crowd to his dressing room. 

He reaches the door, swings it open and closes it as quickly as possible, landing with a thud on the couch that’s in the room. He lets out a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and laying his head in his hands as he covers his eyes with his fingers. He can feel the wetness leaking from his eyes before he even realises it and then he just lets himself go. Lets himself get sad, angry, disappointed. He grunts and cries, smacks his hands on the couch, buries his head in his arms, stomps his foot until it goes numb, he shudders and shakes until he’s so tired he can’t do anything but lay on the couch, body completely slack, slumped against the softness of the fabric. He stares ahead, tears still rolling over his face, shallow breaths leaving his mouth.

He hears a soft knock before someone entering the room. He knows it’s Harry. He can smell his perfume before he’s even reached the couch Niall’s laying on. Feels his presence and warmth before he’s even touched Niall. He sits down in front of the couch, crouching down so Niall can see his face, and wipes away Niall’s tears, stroking his heated cheek. He leans in, leaving a soft kiss on his nose, thumb tracing his lips. 

“Niall, I’m so sorry.” Niall can feel his hot breath on his face, it makes him feel even more heated. He shrugs, reaches out to the hand on his cheek and intertwines their fingers. He knows it’s not Harry’s fault, really. It was bound to happen at some point. He just wasn’t ready for it. “It’s okay,” his voice laced with rawness from all the tears, grunts and emotions. 

“No, Niall, it’s not.” Harry sighs out, hesitant, then he speaks again. “It’s not only the band breaking up that I’m sorry about.” Niall grips Harry’s hand tighter, tilting his head up to meet Harry’s eyes. “What do you mean?” Niall asks, his brows knitting together in confusion.

Harry swallows, adam’s apple bobbing before he speaks again. “I’m also sorry about having to leave you.” 

“What?” Niall pushes himself up, scrambling to sit up and looks over at Harry. “What do you mean, leaving me?” he asks, gripping his hair in desperation and confusing. “Harry, what are you saying?” 

“This is also going to be the end for us, Niall. I want freedom. Not only in writing, singing but I want control over my own life again, Niall. And I don’t think it’s going to work. With this going on, with us.” 

Niall doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know where to look or what to say. He grips at the couch, trying to find something, anything, to hold onto, to keep him grounded. How could Harry do this? On top of the band’s hiatus, how could he leave him just like that? He looks over at Harry, who’s giving him an apologetic look. And, fuck, he doesn’t need that. Doesn’t need the pity right now. He just needs Harry. He just needs Harry and the band, he needs everything to go back to normal again. His live is falling apart and here in front of him is the one person he thought that would be a constant in his life. His boyfriend, his ex-boyfriend apparently, giving him up, just like that. Giving him some sort of pitiful look, as if he’s telling Niall something trivial, something meaningless, as if he’s not taking the world away from under Niall’s feet. 

“Get out!” Niall screams, pointing at the door.


	2. Ziall: Zayn trying to teach Niall how to skateboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY ANON: 
> 
> "Zayn trying to teach a reluctant Niall how to skateboard"

“Come on, Niall,” Zayn says with a soft smirk, holding out his skateboard to Niall. ”Just try it.”

They are at the skatepark, surrounded by the greyness and cement of it. Sun burning on their skin and Niall feels even more heated under Zayn’s pleading look, under the gaze of the other boys. He wipes away some sweat from his hairline, letting a nervous huff escape from his mouth.

_  
He’s been at the university for five months now, and it took him a while to adjust. Took him a while to feel at home in the small dorm room, without his parents, his annoying brother that he never would admit to he’s missing him, but secretly really does. He misses the easiness of the small town he’s coming from and it took him a while to not miss his old friends so much either, who all went to different universities. But most of all, it took him a while to make new friends here. To find his way in making friends at university._

_But he has found them now, found a group of four boys and hangs out with them regularly. And he finally feels like he has made a nice little home for himself with these boys. They hang out at the skatepark all the time after classes. Louis and Liam rolling down the halfpipe doing trick after trick while Harry cheers them on, who’s too clumsy himself to be anywhere near a skateboard. And then there’s Zayn, too. He likes to skateboard around the area, doing tricks on the obstacles on his way._   
  


Niall himself doesn’t like skateboarding, has never tried it, doesn’t feel the urge either. He already has one bad knee, he doesn’t need to make it worse by falling off a skateboard. But now Zayn is asking, pleading Niall, to try. And what can Niall do, really? He’s been having a little crush on Zayn. Well, little, he’s been having a crush for over three months now. Been staring at him at class, dreaming away at the sight of the boy, how the black strands of hair fall in his face, how Zayn has to wipe them out of his eyes every other minute. He’s been staring at the ever so soft looking skin, covered in colorful tattoos, and his beautiful dark eyes. Niall has been staring at him when they’re all hanging out in Harry’s dorm, which he shares with Zayn. Zayn annoyedly, tensely, asking them to be quiet because he has been working on a deadline for one of his beautiful artworks. And he’s been staring at Zayn while he’s skateboarding. And Zayn has noticed and has been giving Niall shy smiles and blushes and fluttering eyelashes every time he caught Niall looking over.

And now Zayn is standing in front of Niall, holding his skateboard out for Niall to grab.

“I don’t really know, Z. Don’t want to hurt my knee.” He raises his hand and wipes away another drop of sweat from his forehead. “I don’t think I should.”

Zayn shrugs, not taking no for an answer apparently, telling Niall, “I can help you.” He steps in a little closer, touching Niall’s shoulder with his while he leans in to softly add. “I will make sure you won’t fall, I’ve got you.” And again, what can Niall do, really?

He’s already feeling weak in his knees, at the thought of having to stand on the skateboard, the small board with 4 wheels that are supposed to keep him up. Imagining in his head that they will just right roll away from under him when he will step onto it. But his knees go even weaker with how close Zayn is, how he’s giving Niall a look that’s ever so innocently, so sincere. So Niall sighs, gives Zayn a nod, “Okay, but promise you will help me, then.”

Zayn gives a little chuckle of joy, turning around to the other boys to yell that Niall’s gonna do it, and the boys give a rowdy cheer of encouragement in return.

Niall takes the board from Zayn’s hand, placing it down in front of him before he takes a deep breath. And another one, because he needs it. He’s about to place his right foot on the board when Zayn reaches out, shows Niall his hand to hold onto. And Niall takes it, grips it with all he has before placing his left foot on it as well, and then he’s standing. He’s standing on the skateboard! And it didn’t roll away!

He looks at Zayn with a small smile, wanting to share how happy he is that he’s now standing on the skateboard, but when he sees how close Zayn is, how Niall is holding his hand and how Zayn is holding his shoulder. How Zayn is making sure that Niall will be safe by giving him all the support, not even looking up at Niall because he’s looking down at his feet, ensuring himself that Niall is standing securely on the board, and Niall wavers.

He flitters, feeling his knees go even weaker than they already were at the sight of Zayn taking care of him so well. The flittering makes him lose his balance, and he feels the board starting to roll from under him. He panics and grips Zayn even tighter when the board flips out from under him, but it’s all fine because Zayn’s got him. Zayn’s got him tightly and securely, and now he looks up at Niall, giving him a chuckle, probably laughing at his inability of standing on the board for longer than 5 seconds.

“No worries, Ni. Try again,” Zayn whispers softly, finally letting Niall go from his strong grip to catch the board and present it to Niall once more.

Niall sighs, taking the skateboard and placing it in front of him, again. “I don’t know, Zayn. Maybe it’s just not for me.”

Zayn shrugs, huffs out a small laugh before he takes Niall’s elbow in his hand, making sure he’s holding Niall firmly before he adds “I’ve got you, babe.”

Niall blushes at Zayn’s words. Babe, that’s not something they’ve been calling each other. Not something he hears Zayn say, usually. But it sounds good, feels nice, feels even better knowing its directed towards him. So Niall takes a brave step on the skateboard again. And, with the feeling of Zayn’s strong grip, seeing his hand reach out to Niall’s other side already, places his other foot on the board as well.

He’s standing, taking a deep breath. Not making the mistake to look at Zayn again, and he’s still standing. Standing for some seconds now.

“Okay,” Zayn speaks softly once Niall feels like he’s standing steady on the board. “I’m going to walk now, the board is going to start rolling,” he says. “But remember, I’ve got you. No worries, try not to think too much. I won’t let you fall,”

And before Niall can protest, Zayn is already walking, already making the board roll and Niall is nervous, scared. It’s going too fast, he doesn’t feel good standing on the board. But it all outweighs the feeling he gets from being led by Zayn, being held by Zayn like this.

“Okay lean a bit forward on your leg now, we’re going to make a turn,” Zayn says after a bit of walking in a straight line.

So Niall leans a bit forward, and the board starts rolling in a different direction, making a turn towards Zayn.

“Alright, good lad,” Zayn speaks before he places a hand on Niall’s chest, softly pressing him back in an upright position, “That’s enough.”

Niall chuckles softly, turning his body so the board will be rolling straight again.

They roll forward, Zayn runs slowly next to the board, to keep up with Niall, still holding him tightly.

“Now make a turn again,” Zayn tells Niall after a while. And Niall looks up, moving his weight to make a turn again but gets lost in the excitement he sees in Zayn’s eyes. The smile of joy on his face and Niall wavers.

He wavers and quivers and he falls from the board mid-turn, mid-moving his weight forward. He falls down with his full weight on Zayn. And moving in panic, he pushes his hands forward, and with that, pushing Zayn to the ground with him.

They fall to the ground together, onto the hard cement. Niall screams in pure terror, but he hears soft chuckles coming from Zayn. Feels a hand sneaking around his waist when they have hit the earth. And Niall can’t help but smile softly too. He pushes himself up from where his upper body was flush against Zayn’s.

“You said you wouldn’t let me fall,” he speaks softly, making contact with Zayn’s eyes. Zayn chuckles, rubs Niall’s side with the hand that’s around the waist. “I still got you, though.” He says with a small blush covering his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Find me as 'wantniallie' on Tumblr.


	3. Narry: Harry gets jealous when Niall is calling Shawn Mendes 'Baby' on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY ANON: 
> 
> "Niall calling Shawn Mendes baby on the phone while Harry is in the same room. You can make them a couple or no but I just want jealous Harry."

Harry is standing in his kitchen, having left Niall in his living room while he pours them a drink. “Something strong!” Niall had exclaimed when Harry asked him if he’d like a drink. So Harry got out his finest bottle of whiskey since it’s not every day that his bandmate is coming over. Or ex-bandmate he should say. Ex-bandmate with benefits, if he’s really honest.

Truth is, he has been missing Niall. He’s been missing Niall and the benefits, but mostly just his Niall. That’s why he invited him over, why they’re meeting up again. The hiatus has been going on for a while now. Harry’s had his second tour, Niall’s had his second tour. And since they were both back in London for a while, taking some time off, it seemed natural for Harry to call up Niall. They’ve been hanging out a couple of times now. Niall came over to watch movies at his house, The Notebook of course, and Harry’s been over at Niall’s house to cook dinner together. Nothing has really happened, apart from some cuddles during the movies they’ve watched together, where Niall snuggled up against Harry, laying in his arms like Harry is his home, but other than that, they’ve just been hanging out like normal mates.

And he was hoping he’d get a chance with Niall again, like the old times. So he doesn’t mind bringing out the expensive whiskey, anything to make Niall looser. Anything to make Niall feel completely comfortable around him again.

He takes the glasses and walks back to the living room again, placing the glass in front of Niall.

“There you go,” he says while he lands with a thud on the couch next to Niall, his own drink still in his hand.

“Thanks, pet,” Niall answers as he reaches for his glass, tilting it towards Harry as a matter of cheers.

And Harry tips his glass back towards Niall before he quickly pulls the glass towards his lips, hiding the smile Niall gave him from the “Pet.” It’s been a while since he called him that.

They drink in silence for a while, Niall gulping his whiskey down while Harry takes small sips.

Niall finishes his drink with a little smack of his lips, placing the glass back on Harry’s table before he gives Harry a soft smile.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight, Haz?” he asks softly, turning his body towards Harry, getting comfy on the couch. Harry is about to answer when Niall’s phone starts ringing. He looks a bit confused when he takes his phone from his jeans and excuses himself, clearly not wanting to miss the call, even though he’s with Harry. “Must be someone important,” Harry thinks.

Niall gets up from the couch, taking large steps until he’s a bit further away from Harry in the living room, halting next to the piano in the room.

“Hey, babe.” He says when answering the phone. And, what? “Babe?” Harry thinks, looking over at Niall who’s becoming extremely fidgety in a matter of seconds, “Who’s Niall calling babe, now?” he wonders.

Not knowing what to do, Harry trains his eyes on his glass, rolling his whiskey around in it, as if he’s just patiently waiting for Niall to end the phone call, instead of listening to every single word that’s coming from Niall’s mouth.

“I’m with Harry now,” he hears Niall say. “It’s fine, let me hear it, baby” he continues.

Harry doesn’t really know what to do, what to think of what he’s hearing, so he sneaks a secret glance at Niall. And Niall’s blushing, playing with the hem of his shirt. He’s listening very closely to what the other person is saying, as if he’s completely forgetting that he’s in Harry’s house, completely forgetting that Harry is r _ight there_. And his blushing, so bright. The kind of blush that Harry used to give Niall when he was under Harry’s undivided attention, the kind of bright, red flush that would spread down until his neck, his chest, when Harry was kissing, licking, biting every inch of his body.

That kind of rosy glow, that he’s now getting from the person on the other end of the call. From just a call, of another person.

Harry doesn’t understand, had really thought Niall was single, wasn’t seeing anyone. This was supposed to be his night, their night. And now it’s getting all messed up. Niall’s clearly not up for the same thing as he is.

Niall softly hums in his phone, and Harry snaps his head up, snaps out of his thoughts. And, he doesn’t really need to be here for this, so he stands up, takes the glasses and makes his way to the kitchen once more. Filling up both glasses again.

Then he takes his glass and empties it in his throat, filling it up again. He stands there for a while, the whiskey burning in his throat, the filled up glasses in front of him, while he grips the counter tightly, trying to clear his head. Was he stupid to think that Niall, that they, would just fall back into old patterns again? Doesn’t he miss Harry at all? He sighs, downing another glass of the whiskey, pouring another glass of the golden liquid, trying to get himself together before he walks back to the living room again, hoping Niall has ended the call.

Harry walks in, sits down on the couch just as Niall is saying goodbye.

“Alright, babes, talk to you soon, love you,” he says softly to the other person, before he sits down next to Harry, giving him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, had to take that,” he says while Harry hands him the refilled glass of whiskey.

Harry shrugs, trying to act in all coolness. “Who did you talk to?” he asks, covering his jealousy by trying to sound as casually as possible.

“”Oh, just Shawn,” Niall says, turning his head away so he won’t have to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Shawn?” Harry asks confusion, raising his brow, not clicking the pieces together.

“Mendes.” Niall says, “You know, we’re going to collaborate, is all,” he speaks hesitantly. “Wanted me to listen to something.”

“Oh,” Harry says, not sure how to react. The conversation didn’t really sound like just a collaboration of songs, Niall’s reaction doesn’t look like it either, but who’s Harry to judge, or pry, right?

Niall nods, swallows noticeably. “It’s just banter.” He says softly, not meeting Harry’s eye.

“Just banter?” Harry asks, confused at what Niall’s hinting at.

“Yeah, you know,” Niall continues, finally looking up at Harry while he nervously licks his lips. “Not like how we used to be.”

“How we used to be?” Harry repeats, still confused, still not sure what Niall is saying.

And the Niall leans closer, gripping Harry’s thigh. He gives it a small squeeze before he continues. “You know what I mean, Haz,” he says while he gives Harry a bold wink.

And Harry’s stunned, for a second. Didn’t expect this. Doesn’t know what to think, just knows that Niall’s serious, by the look in his eyes, by the strong grip he has on Harry’s thigh.

“But you were blushing,” Harry speaks softly, hesitantly, voice still laced with confusion.

“Well, it was a good part of the song,” Niall explains, looking up from under his lashes at Harry, blushing once more. “About a long lost love.”

And again Harry’s at a loss for words, because what is Niall implying? But he doesn’t really have much time to think about it, because Niall licks his lips once more, making sure Harry’s looking, before he leans in close enough to place his soft lips on Harry’s, inching his hands further up Harry’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was fine, not really good at writing the jealousy, I think, but meh, I tried. 
> 
> I'm 'wantniallie' on Tumblr! :)


	4. Narry: Movie night turning into a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY ANON: 
> 
> Niall falls asleep on Harry's shoulder and Harry puts an arm around him and kisses his forehead. Niall wakes up when he feels it and sees Harry looking down at him with a fond smile and he jumps up and Harry thinks he did something wrong. (Niall likes Harry but doesnt think Harry would commit.) Niall ignores Harry and H tries to make up whatever he did wrong and then Niall ends up kissing him. Kind of want a rejection from H, kind of want him to kiss back. You choose. I'll be fine with either.

Niall yawns, moves a little closer to Harry so he can lean his back against Harry’s broad, warm, shoulder while he stretches his legs on the table under his feet. Niall’s tired, has been staring at the TV screen for way too long. They had started the Harry Potter movie marathon at 6 this morning, Niall had slept over at Harry’s dorm room the night before so they could start as early as possible.

It’s been a tradition of theirs, it had started after they were introduced by their mutual friends, Louis, Liam, and Zayn. They all got together at the campus coffee shop at some point, and after some awkward, forced conversation between the two of them, they ended up having a nice chat. He had learned that, like Niall, Harry also didn’t like going out, didn’t like drinking and partying as much. And so they figured out that the both of them were spending most Saturdays without much company. Harry was the one to suggest it, then. A movie night at least one Saturday of each month. And what started out as a bit of a joke, has now grown into a real, serious tradition, going strong for a year and a half.

But this week, they’ve clearly underestimated the time and energy a marathon like this would cost, 19 hours and 38 minutes of intense movies are too much to be done in one day. And as it is already two in the morning, Niall has had it. They’ve just started the last movie, making the mistake of having optimistically calculated that they would be finished by now, but with all the breaks they took, they still have a while to go.

He moves around again, scooting down on the couch so he can lay his head a little more on Harry’s shoulder, sure that he wouldn’t mind. It wouldn’t be the first time Niall would fall asleep during one of their movie nights, or on Harry. With every movie they’ve watched together, Niall has grown a lot more comfortable around Harry, and Harry around him. They sometimes sit closely, or snuggle up close in bed on particular cold nights. They’ve hold each other during sad movies. Niall’s wiped away Harry’s tears during The Notebook, a movie that Harry has forced Niall to watch at least five times already.

And with the comfort that Harry brings, something else has started growing too, something inside Niall. For a while now, Niall’s been feeling very gleeful when Harry is around. He catches himself smiling when Harry walks into the room, notices how his gaze always lingers on Harry’s lips, or his eyes. He has been wanting, needing to touch Harry’s silk, curly locks. Has detected a fluttering feeling in his stomach, his heartbeat raising, his cheeks heating, when Harry is around. It’s clear to him that he’s been having a crush on Harry. And during these movie nights, he likes to explore, tries to find out if Harry might like him too.

He struggles to keep his eyes open, yawns once more before he decides he’s had it for tonight, that he’d rather sleep than watching the movie until the end. He already knows what’s going to happen anyway.

He turns a little, scooting closer to Harry so he can lay his head on Harry’s chest before he closes his eyes, the sound of the TV pulling him into a bit of a snooze.

He wakes up again when he feels Harry carefully moving his arm, pulling Niall a little closer before he spreads his hand on Niall’s tummy. Niall moves into the touch, Harry’s warmth and comfort making him doze off once more.

A soft, featherlight tickle wakes him up again, and when he’s fully gained his conscious back, he realizes it’s Harry’s lips pressed to his forehead, leaving barely there kisses. He carefully opens one eye to see what’s happening, looking up at Harry, who’s staring at him with the most affectionate, fond smile.

Niall jumps up from where he’s leaning against Harry, turns around on the couch, facing Harry. Why is Harry kissing him like that, giving him such a fond look? Does he like Niall too, or does he just see him as a silly little brother that falls asleep under his gaze? Niall starts to panic, and when Niall panics, he closes himself off.

So he moves away from Harry, turning back to the TV where he focusses his gaze back on.

“What’s wrong, Ni?” Harry asks carefully, not sure about what just happened. But Niall ignores him, acting like he didn’t even hear his question, so Harry turns his attention back to the movie as well.

After a while, he can feel Harry staring at him, can feel Harry’s gaze on him. “Can you stop that, please, Harry?” Niall grunts out, getting uncomfortable under Harry’s look.

“What happened, Niall? You were sleeping so peacefully.” Harry tries again, not even trying to hide the desperation and worry in his voice.

And Niall knows, he knows his behavior isn’t fair towards Harry. But he doesn’t know what else he should do. How to address what he really thinks, what he really feels. So he just huffs and crosses his arms in front of him, not giving Harry any more attention.

The next time Harry tries to approach Niall, he places his hand on Niall’s arm, giving it a light shake. “Niall, come on. Don’t do this right now, we had such a fun day,”

And Niall sighs, can’t really ignore Harry once more because he’s right. 

“You kissed me,” Niall starts, turning his gaze on Harry. And he sees a blush creeping onto Harry’s face, sees that Harry’s a bit taken aback by the fact that Niall had noticed, but also sees a cheeky smile forming on Harry’s face.

He contemplates his changes, thinks about how Harry had looked down on him, how he had been so careful with Niall. Thinks about how Harry’s been trying to make things right from the moment Niall felt uncomfortable, before deciding that he should go for it. 

So moves closer to Harry, leans in and plants his lips on Harry’s, abruptly, but soft.

He presses his lips on Harry’s rose coloured mouth, expecting Harry to kiss him back, and when that doesn’t happen, he adds a little more pressure.

But still, he doesn’t get a reaction from Harry, or not the reaction he had hoped for. Harry turns his head, softly pushing Niall, to put some space between them.

“What are you doing, Ni?” He asks softly, carefully, trying not to hurt Niall’s feelings.

“I-, I thought you wanted this too,” Niall says with confusion lacing his voice. “You kissed me first.” He explains.

“Yeah, but that was just a small peck on your forehead, Ni. I thought you were sleeping,” Harry speaks unsurely.

And Niall turns bright red, is ashamed and confused. He feels humiliated, rejected, really thought Harry was feeling the same way. He pulls his legs up to his chest, curling his arms around them so he can bury his head between them, hiding his face from Harry.

He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t really want to stay, because the room starts to feel too small, and Harry is too close, Niall feels so embarrassed. But he doesn’t want to leave things like this, either, knowing he will be too ashamed to talk to Harry again. Panic starts settling into Niall, the uncertainty of what to do becomes overwhelming. He turns his head, looks at Harry who seems rather bedazzled too, and the room feels too small. The four walls are moving closer, the air feels thicker, doesn’t seem to get through Niall’s throat anymore, his eyes start to water with the inability to breathe without trouble, so he gets up from the couch, making his way to the door to get fresh air.

He’s almost reached the door when he feels a hand on his arm, gripping him tightly to make him stop walking.

“I need some air,” Niall starts to say, mid-turn. But before he can finish his sentence, he feels Harry’s lips on his. Harry’s mouth is pushing and licking and nibbling, until Niall kisses back, until Niall gives in, and kisses Harry back. 

And, once more he feels like he can’t breathe, but this time it’s because of a much better reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm 'wantniallie' on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5: Narry: Niall thinks of Harry when he sees him kissing James Corden on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY ANON: 
> 
> Would you write about niall reacting to Harry kissing James, knowing its jokes but made him rmr how h used to kiss him??

Niall yawns, falling down on the couch with a beer in his hands while he turns his TV on. He takes a sip from his drink before places it on the table and makes himself comfortable on the couch. He slides his legs in the length of the couch, crossing them at the end as he pops his arm under his head for support while he mindlessly goes through the channels on TV.

He’s had a busy day, busy week actually. Or year, really. But today was his last day of work, and now he’s finally done with everything and has some time off to relax. A little holiday where he doesn’t have to think about working, singing, outfits and fans, going from one place to another in just a few days time. His plan for the time off is to stay in LA for a little while longer, before flying back to Ireland, to his father’s to celebrate Christmas.

He stops changing the channels when he sees James Corden on his screen, knowing that the Late Late show and its presenter will always put a smile on his face. He watches for a bit, taking lazy zips from his beer, before the Christmas Carpool Karaoke comes on. He chuckles softly while he pushes himself up so he can sit, making sure he can face the screen properly, knowing that Harry will be in there.

Not that he and Harry talked so much lately, and not that he’s super up to date on everything that Harry does. But he had briefly spoken to Harry after he did his carpool karaoke back in May. Harry had then told him that James had wanted him in his Christmas Carpool, and they had laughed about it together.

And before he even realizes it, his mind wanders off to Harry while he watches the screen. He hadn’t spoken to Harry for a while, at least not for two months. While they were in the band together, they had always been close and they had always been there for each other, sometimes they were even a little too close. But things had changed since the hiatus, they were often both too busy to check up on each other. Niall really wanted to keep in contact, especially when the hiatus had first started. But Harry hadn’t always been as open to that idea. Harry wanted the hiatus so he could focus on himself and his solo success, and he didn’t need the boys in his way. Not even Niall.

Thinking about it makes Niall a little sad, he shakes his head, trying to get the sadness to go while he takes another sip of his beer. He used to know Harry so well, used to know exactly what Harry thought and how he felt by just a single look. And at the very end, right before the hiatus, they were closer than ever. Being with each other more often than not, sleeping in each other’s beds whenever the opportunity was there. He sure misses Harry sometimes, wishes he could still share everything with him. They’re just too far away from each other, Niall keeps telling himself, physically and mentally.

He comes back from his thoughts when he sees Harry on the screen again, goofing around with James at the dancing part of the song. He chuckles softly, endeared by the silly boy that Harry is when he lets his guard down. He watches the song come to an end, James wishing all his carpoolers a happy Christmas before Harry comes in sight once again. 

At first, he laughs at the scene in front of him. At Harry kissing James. A loud squeal slips from his mouth before his laughter fills his empty living room. He pauses the show, takes a breath from laughing before he rewinds the part to watch it another time. And he laughs again.

He doesn’t understand how James always does it, doesn’t understand why he does it. But somehow, James always manages to sneak in kisses when he’s around the boys. He’s done it with Niall before, on the Late Late show as well, and this wasn’t Harry’s first time either. And every time it gets funnier, every time James gets more into it and goes a little bit further.

Still giddy from his own laughter, that has almost died down now, Niall rewinds the show again to rewatch the scene.

But this time he doesn’t laugh. This time he only sees Harry. He sees a Harry he used to know really well.

He sees the way Harry leans in, a sight he’s seen very often, but for the first time from aside. He sees the way Harry brings his arm around the neck, and can almost feel how he used to do that with Niall. A way to reassure the kissed one that they are safe with him, to ensure that all they feel, think, breath is Harry. He sees Harry’s gentle hand cup his cheek, Niall brings his own hand to his cheek, touching it softly. He almost feels the warmth Harry used to bring him, almost smells Harry.

He feels his cheek burn, feels a flush coming up on his neck and chest. And he feels a bit silly, silly that an unmeaningful kiss between Harry and James, done just for fun, can cause this reaction to Niall. Can cause Niall to miss Harry this much.

He closes his eyes for a second, bringing his palms to his face. He tries to calm himself down, clam his heartbeat down. He tries to go back to finding it funny again, thinking how he had laughed at it just seconds ago but it doesn’t work.

All he sees in the darkness of his closed eyes is Harry. Harry on top of him, Harry leaning into him, taking all of the air and space from between them. Harry’s lips on his body, on his neck, at his jaw, on the top of his nose. Harry’s hands in his hair, pulling softly but mostly pressing Niall’s head closer to his.

He shivers a little, an uncomfortable feeling creeping over his entire body. He stands up from his couch, shakes his limbs to get the feeling to go away while he walks to his kitchen to get another beer from his fridge. He doesn’t really understand where this feeling is coming from, or the thoughts of Harry. He misses Harry, obviously, but he hasn’t had these thoughts for so long. Didn’t think about Harry this way since just after the hiatus. Niall had moved on from all that quite easily and had never thought about it too long. He was more sad about the fact that he lost Harry as a friend than that he had lost the romantic side of their relationship.

The shaking doesn’t really work so when he enters the kitchen he goes for his sink first, splashing some water on his face to get the weird feeling off his body. He dries his face off his shirt before he walks to the fridge to get another beer.

While he’s walking back to the couch, he takes his phone from his pocket, having a strange urge to hear Harry’s voice, and he has Harry’s name pulled up before he even sits on the couch. He flops down on the couch and takes a sip of his beer while he contemplates if it will bring any good to him or Harry if he calls Harry right now. He decided to just go with it, hoping it will make him feel better to hear Harry’s voice for a little bit.

He presses the ‘Call’ button and listens to the phone ring.

“Hello?” he hears a confused voice say from the other end when Harry finally answers his phone.

Niall gulps, realizing that he doesn’t even know what to say to Harry, doesn’t know what to tell Harry if he’s going to ask why Niall called.

“Hi Harry,” he speaks softly, unsure of what he’s going to say next. He hopes Harry will just talk to him and that will be the end of it.

“Oh, hey Niall,” Niall can hear the slight smile in Harry’s voice. “Did you want something? I’m a little busy right now.” 

And Niall isn’t sure what to answer, hoped this wouldn’t happen. “Ehh,” he says nervously. “Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.” His breath hitches in his throat, he hadn’t wanted to let this slip, but couldn’t come up with anything else this fast. He’s not sure how Harry is going to react, as they hadn’t been saying stuff like this to each other for a while now.

It’s silent at the other end of the phone before Niall hears a chuckle. “Yeah?,” Harry says softly, “You’re missing me or something?” He asks slyly.

Niall can feel the heat rise up his cheeks, feels a little caught by Harry’s words. “Actually, I was, yeah,” he confesses to Harry.

He can hear a huff of breath coming from the phone, imagining Harry with a goofy smile on his face. “Oh, so and what made you miss me so much that you should call, then?” He asks Niall softly, secretively. The flirty banter side of Harry appearing, a side of Harry that Niall hadn’t seen or heard in so long, brought back in the time of this short conversation.

Niall thinks for a second, not sure what to say. He would feel a bit stupid to tell Harry that he thought of him while he saw the clip of him kissing James. But he also thinks Harry could see the fun in that, so he goes for it anyway.

“I saw you on TV,” he speaks softly, his grip on his phone tightening a little. “And you were kissing James.”

Harry blurts out a laugh, his loud laugh that he barely ever laughs in public kind of laugh. “And that’s what made you miss me?” He laughs out. “I didn’t know you were up for that Niall, but let me call James to see what he thinks.”

Harry’s response makes Niall laugh too and he feels his nervousness slip away from out of his body. “Alright, but don’t tell him it was my idea,” he jokes back at Harry.

Harry laughs at that, a breathy laugh that Niall can almost feel through the phone before he goes silent. His voice is all serious when he speaks again. “What’s going on, Niall?” he asks.

Niall swallows, covers his face with the hand that’s not on the phone to he rub it softly, to hide himself a little even though it doesn’t make sense when he’s on the phone and he takes a deep breath before he speaks again.

“It somehow made me miss the way we were, Haz,” he confesses.

Harry stays silent on the other end, which gives Niall some time to freak out over what he just said. He sure misses Harry, and sometimes misses the way they were but that doesn’t mean that he wanted to talk about it with Harry. That doesn’t mean that this should mean anything to them. Besides, he’s way too busy to think about this kind of stuff anyway. He hopes Harry will just laugh it off.

“I miss that too,” Harry answers softly.

Niall swallows, so Harry didn’t laugh it off. He thinks about what to say, thinks about if there’s still something to say when Harry continues.

“I miss you too, Niall.” A swallow audible before Harry continues. “I think we should get together soon.”

Niall sighs, lets a couple of breaths escape from his mouth, thinking through what Harry just confessed. He really didn’t expect this. He doesn’t need to get back into these feelings. But also, he can’t really say no, can’t really not want Harry.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he speaks before he even thinks it over completely.


	6. Narry: Harry leaves Niall once again after a one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT BY ANON:
> 
> A current day narry fic where harry shows up at nialls place out of the blue and it’s kind of like a one night stand in the sense that Harry disappears immediately the next morning before Niall can wake up (cue sad Niall and angry Niall and frustrated Niall because he KNEW this would happen, why did he allow himself to think otherwise) and there’s lots of angsty feelings involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Iczel for correcting this whole story and to Shirley for always supporting me !

_“Are you at home, can I come over?”_

Niall has been staring at his phone for a while now, unsure of what to reply to the message in his inbox. He’s lying on his couch with some movie playing on his TV. But he’s not really watching, it’s just some white noise. He pushes a hand through his hair and sighs deeply before he stretches forward to the beer on his coffee table and takes a heavy sip of the brown liquid.

He places the bottle back on the table and sits up, placing his elbows on his knees before he runs a hand over his tired face. He glances at his phone once more and huffs softly to himself. His fingers roam over the letters on his keyboard as he’s trying to come up with a good reply, but he’s hesitant to actually push any of the buttons.

He would love for Harry to come over since he hasn’t seen him in ages and would like to hang out with him. He wants to know what’s going on in Harry’s life and how he’s doing, but he also knows it’s not as easy to just catch up with him in the same way that he does with the other boys. It’s never been easy between them.

They’ve got a bit of a complicated past. They were together on and off, but Niall was always the one who ended up being disappointed, getting hurt or left behind. Niall was the one who was led on. They always tried to be friends again after each fallout, but it would always be a bit forced. At least until it wasn’t anymore. And then it would all start from the beginning again.

Niall also doesn’t need that kind of drama right now. He’s happy where he’s at and feels good about the life he’s living at the moment. He does, however, want to be friends with Harry. He does think it’s worth a try. So he replies to the message that’s been waiting for him on his phone.

_“Sure, see you in a bit.”_

He’s not entirely sure if this is a good idea, not sure if Harry will have the same intentions as Niall. The thought makes him a bit nervous but he tries not to think about it. He tries to focus on seeing Harry again and knows that it will be good anyway. He starts to tidy the house a little because he doesn’t want to sit around and wait next to his phone for Harry to reply. He gets his guitar from his couch and puts it back in the stand before he collects the random books, magazines, and his writing notebook to put them all in a neat stack on his coffee table. After that, he fluffs up his cushions, lights a candle and takes the empty beer bottles to the kitchen. Niall doesn’t get a reply from Harry on his phone, but within an hour the sound of his doorbell rings through the house.

He opens the door to let Harry in and takes him to the living room, offering him something to drink. Harry makes himself comfortable on Niall’s couch while Niall goes to get the drinks. In the kitchen, Niall takes a bottle of red wine from the fridge and places it on the counter before he reaches into the cupboard to get a wine glass for Harry. He contemplates if he’ll join Harry’s choice for wine but decides against it as wine always goes straight to his head. It always gets him drunk way too fast and he really wants to stay sober for this. So he only gets one glass and pours the wine into the glass.

He places the bottle back on the counter and leans on it with one hand, gripping the material as the other one comes up to rub at his face. He lets out a sigh while he hides his eyes behind his fingers. He feels a bit stupid for letting Harry into his house and for letting Harry back into his life again this easily. All it takes is just one simple message and Niall doesn’t even have to think twice. But he really should know better. He’s been feeling so happy lately and he doesn’t need any drama. He doesn’t deserve any drama. He’s just gonna have to keep control of himself, of the situation and of his alcohol intake. He’s not gonna let Harry come to close again, he decides. He’s just gonna treat Harry like any other friend of his.

He grips the wine bottle after taking a deep breath to calm himself down and places it back in the door of the fridge before he takes out a beer bottle for himself. He steps back to get the glass of wine and takes the drinks into the living room, placing the wine in front of Harry before he sits down on the other end of the couch. He makes sure to leave enough distance between them to be sure they won’t touch.

“How have you been, Niall?” Harry asks, reaching out for his glass of wine. He twirls the wine in his glass, taking a thoughtful sip before he looks up to Niall in all seriousness, awaiting his answer.

“I’ve been good,” Niall says, swallowing visibly while he wonders why Harry always has to be so goddamn extra and why it always does something to him. “I’ve been really good, Harry.” He continues, more sure of himself now. “I’ve been in a really good place lately.”

Harry huffs and stays silent for a second while he looks into his glass of wine once more as he’s twirls the red liquid around and around. “You’ve been good?” He asks, looking up to Niall with a quirked up eyebrow. “Without me being around?” He continues smugly, a smirk playing on his lips. “Now, now, Ni, I thought you needed me to be happy,” he jokes dryly while he moves a little closer to Niall, reaching out for his hand.

“Please, stop,” Niall sighs while he pulls his hand away from Harry’s reach. He knows Harry’s just joking and he knows that Harry is competent enough to know that Niall can surely be fully happy without having Harry around. Niall knows that Harry knows he has been, more often than not, the source of Niall’s unhappiness or sadness. And Niall knows that Harry is just playing right now, trying to get him to open up more than just telling him he’s been good. He knows Harry tries to get a little more reaction from him, but he’s just not really up for it. Not yet. First, he wants to try this friends thing out. To see if they are even able to do that.

“You know, things have been good for me. My album is out and I’m happy with it. I’m enjoying some well-deserved time off, Harry.” Niall elaborates, changing his position on the couch so he’s sitting sideways, facing Harry.

Harry hums out a smile, giving him a fond look. “Yeah, I’ve heard the album,” Harry says softly, taking another sip of his wine before he continues. “It’s really good, Niall.”

Niall smiles and closes his eyes for a second because his heart warms at Harry’s words. He never really expected Harry to listen to the album; he never expected that they would talk about their own albums with each other. “Thanks, Haz,” he says happily. “I really enjoy listening to yours too.”

They keep talking for a while after that. Niall can feel himself getting more comfortable with every passing minute. Harry’s voice had always felt so calming to Niall. The way he speaks, soft and thoughtful. Harry’s a good listener as well. He knows how to make someone feel heard; knows exactly what questions to ask.

After two more glasses of wine for Harry and three beers for Niall, Harry’s gotten closer to Niall. He’s slumped down on Niall’s couch, his hair pushed up against the head-rest while his feet are up on the coffee table. He’s balancing the glass of wine on his tummy as he holds it loosely in his hand. His thigh warmly touching Niall’s knees.

Niall is still sitting sideways and is looking down at Harry. His eyes wander over the sight in front of him. His gaze goes over Harry’s unruly brown curls before his eyes are on Harry’s eyelashes which become more enchanting with each flutter of his eyes. He’s looking at Harry’s pink, plump lips. How they form the words coming from his mouth; how they turn into a small smile every so often.

Niall is about to move his hand down from under his head to softly brush a fallen lock out of Harry’s eyes when Harry clears his throat and looks up at Niall.

“So who did you write the song Flicker about?”

Niall sighs and lets the hand that was about to touch Harry fall back on the couch. “Who do you think, Harry?” he whispers as he hides his face in the crook of his own shoulder. “It’s quite obvious isn’t it,” he speaks softly, the words muffled in the fabric of his shirt.

Harry stays silent for a bit and places his glass of wine on the coffee table before he moves to sit closer to Niall. He moves his hand to Niall’s knee and gives it a soft squeeze. Niall just lets it happen. He lets Harry touch him even though he told himself he shouldn’t.

He knows that Harry’s just playing. It’s obvious that Flicker was written about Harry. About all the times Harry left Niall behind; without reason, without explanation, and without Niall understanding why. It always made Niall feel so insecure like he wasn’t enough for Harry. Like he wasn’t good enough. It made him feel like he didn’t deserve Harry’s love. He was always the one feeling broken and empty, but always with hope. The hope that Harry would turn around and realise that what Niall can give him is good and that it’s enough for Harry. Niall always keeps hoping.

He knows he should probably push Harry’s hand away. He knows he should push Harry away. He shouldn’t let him get too close; Niall knows he’ll fall for it so easily again. And he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be let down once again. But he does enjoy the warmth of Harry’s hand on his knee. Feels the heat of Harry’s palm spread through his legs, through his chest and rise up to his face. And even though it’s just a hand on his knee, with Niall’s denim jeans separating the skin from touching, it still feels intimate and comforting, which is something Niall hasn’t felt in a while.

So instead of pushing Harry away, he pushes his thoughts away and places his hand on Harry’s. He gives Harry’s fingers a soft squeeze before he wraps his own around Harry’s.

Harry looks up and gives him a soft smile.

“And yet here we are again,” Harry speaks softly while he strokes Niall’s hand with his thumb.

“Yeah, here you are again,” Niall answers, followed by a dry, forced chuckle. “What’s your plan this time, Styles?” Niall adds with a strained voice.

“I just wanted to talk, Niall. I’ve missed you,” Harry responds slowly. He takes his hand from under Niall’s grip and raises it to Niall’s face, softly touching the strands of hair that fall into Niall’s face before he slides his hand through his hair to the nape of Niall’s neck. He keeps his hand there for a bit, plays with his hair. And he knows Niall likes this, obviously knows how Niall likes to be touched and how to make him feel comfortable.

“Look at you,” He continues. “With your dark hair. It makes your blue eyes stand out even more.” He gives a soft pull at Niall’s hair, holding it tightly for just a second. “And you’ve got such a nice scruff. I can’t believe it took me this long to come over,” he adds before he lets his hand fall in Niall’s lap where he spreads his fingers on Niall’s thigh.

“Please, stop.” Niall sighs out weakly, barely able to get the words out. He tells Harry to stop, wants Harry to stop, but he doesn’t have it in him to push Harry away and off of him. His mind is all over the place because of Harry’s words and touches. He knows this isn’t good for him but it sure does feel good to have Harry’s undivided attention again.

“You want me to stop, Ni? Really?” Harry speaks softly, leaning into Niall’s space so that his lips almost touch Niall’s ear. His hand leaves Niall’s thigh but comes up to stroke Niall’s face. “Can’t I praise my beautiful boy anymore?” he continues before he looks into Niall’s eyes daringly.

“I’m not yours, Harry,” Niall says with a wavering voice while he tries his best not to lean into Harry’s touch. “Haven’t been for a while now,” he continues, even though he’s not sure if that’s the truth, with the way Harry is making him feel.

“I know I haven’t been around for a while Niall,” Harry sighs before he continues, “Last time I saw you, your hair was still blonde, for fuck's sake.” He pulls his hand from Niall’s face and takes Niall’s hand in his instead. “But you’re always on my mind. You know that right?” He says while he’s playing with Niall’s calloused fingers and intertwines them in a soft grip.

Niall sighs, unsure of what to do. Unsure if Harry is speaking the truth and if Niall’s really been on his mind. Because he could’ve called, messaged or reached out in any way, but he didn’t. It makes Niall feel skeptical; he knows he shouldn’t fall for this again but he sure does like to fall for Harry.

“You do talk a load of bullshit, mate.” He decides on saying and pulls his hand from Harry’s grip to add some distance between them again. “I miss you too, but I’m not really up for this.” Niall continues, “Not anymore.”

“Alright, Ni.” Harry laughs out while he raises an eyebrow at Niall. “Whatever you say.”

Niall huffs out a breath. He knows there’s no use in arguing with Harry about being inconsiderate. It has never worked so it’s not going to work now either. He decides to ignore it and moves on.

“So what are your plans for 2018?”

“Oh, well, I’ve got the tour coming,” Harry says happily as if he has completely forgotten what just happened. “So I’m going to focus on that, mostly,” he grins.

“Yeah?” Niall asks. “What places are you going to see?”

They continue to talk about Harry’s upcoming tour for a while, and then about Niall’s upcoming tour. They also discuss writing future albums. The conversation is flowing; but Niall can’t seem to focus anymore, not really.

His head isn’t in it anymore and his mind is all over the place. He knows he told Harry to stop touching him and to stop talking to him like that. Now that they’re finally having a normal conversation like Niall wanted, it doesn’t feel right. It feels unfamiliar to be with Harry like this, and he’s not sure if he really likes it.

Harry notices Niall spacing out once again, mid-story, so he sighs before he softly slaps his hand on Niall’s thigh. “Hello, Niall? Can you stay with me, please? That was a very important story,” he laughs out, no heat behind his words.

Niall snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at Harry while he grips at the squeezing hand on his thigh. “Sorry, mate. Just tired, I guess.” Niall chuckles out dryly, trying to laugh it off as if he isn’t stuck in his head.

“Maybe it’s time for you to go,” he says while he intertwines his fingers with Harry’s without thinking or realising what he’s doing; contradicting the meaning of the words that just came out of his mouth.

He looks down at their joined hands, unable to look Harry in the eyes because he knows Harry can read him too easily. He knows Harry will be able to see that he doesn’t want him to leave, not really. He feels the couch dip in a little and when he looks up Harry’s much closer. He has changed his position so he’s facing Niall. Their legs and knees touching as Harry turns to sit sideways too, his legs almost atop of Niall’s.

“You want me to go?” Harry asks while his other hand moves to hold Niall’s chin. He guides his face softly so Niall can’t avoid Harry’s eyes anymore. “But I thought you didn’t want me to leave?” Harry whispers and hums out a small laugh that vibrates through Niall’s ears “At least that’s what your song says.”

“Harry,” Niall chokes out. He wants to deny it and is trying to come up with something to argue it, but he isn’t able to.

And before he even has time to think it through, Harry’s lips are on his and the grip Harry has on his chin is becoming a bit more firm.

Harry pushes a kiss onto Niall’s lips before his teeth graze Niall’s lower lip, biting and licking the sensitive skin softly until Niall can’t take it anymore. So Niall closes his eyes and opens his mouth for Harry with a sigh. He lets Harry take control while Harry pushes into his mouth, kissing him hard and deep. Harry makes him taste his red wine on Niall’s tongue.

Niall’s raises his hand to tangle into Harry’s soft curls so he can pull Harry even closer while their intertwined hands come apart to hold each other.

Niall places his hand on Harry’s cheek to caress the soft skin and breaks the kiss in order to slide his thumb across Harry’s lower lip. He feels the plumpness of Harry’s lip under the skin of his thumb and sees how he turned the normal rose coloured flesh into a bright red. He hums out a soft laugh because he can’t believe that he gets to see this sight once again. He takes his thumb off Harry’s lips to replace it with his own lips once more.

Harry pulls Niall closer and lifts him onto his lap. He holds Niall as tight and as close as possible as he deepens the kiss. Niall’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. He feels lightheaded with all the attention and touches he’s getting and it gets even worse when he feels Harry’s hand touch his hair. A moan escapes from Niall’s mouth when Harry softly but firmly pulls at his hair.

“You still want me to leave?” Harry asks as he breaks the kiss to mumble against Niall’s mouth, his breath hot on Niall’s lips.

Niall doesn’t answer. He just pushes his lips against Harry’s to continue the kiss and to taste Harry once more, but Harry pulls away completely as he pushes Niall of his lap and stands up from the couch.

“I’ll go if you want me to, Niall,” Harry says daringly. Niall sighs and lets his head drop into the space that’s now empty. The space that was filled with Harry just seconds ago. “No,” Niall answers weakly.

“What, no? Say it.”

Another sigh follows from Niall’s mouth. He knows Harry is just trying to regain his power. Hell, he doesn’t even have to try. He already has Niall under his full control again.

“Please, stay.” His voice comes out small and unsteady, similar to how Niall feels. Defeated.

Harry reaches out to Niall, taking Niall’s cheek in his palm to raise his head so Niall can’t help but look into Harry’s eyes. “Sure?” Harry asks, eyebrow raised.

And Niall knows. He knows that he’s stepping into the same mistake once more. He started out the night so strong, so sure he wouldn’t fall for it again. But here he is, unable to tell Harry to go and unable to say no to Harry.

“Harry,” he whispers while Harry strokes his cheek with his thumb.

“Alright. Go on, then,” Harry says, letting his hand fall from Niall’s face to reach it out instead, offering Niall to take it.

Niall sighs but takes Harry’s hand anyway. He lets himself be pulled up by Harry and tightens the grip on his hand before he leads Harry to his bedroom, knowing fully that he shouldn’t be doing this.

He leads Harry through his house and to his bedroom. He opens the door and drops Harry’s hand to step aside and let Harry enter the room.

Harry walks in and looks around for a second before sitting down at the end of Niall’s bed.

Niall sighs as he turns around to close the door and places his head against it to breathe for a second. He feels so stupid for allowing himself to do this again, but he’s made the choice to let Harry in and he knows there’s no way back.

He turns around to Harry, who’s looking at him expectantly with a sly grin on his face. “Come here, Ni,” he orders. Niall can’t do much but walk towards him. Harry’s reaching out to Niall when he’s getting closer and opens his legs so Niall can stand between them. Niall wraps his hands around Harry’s neck as soon as he’s standing in front of Harry. One of his hands grip at Harry’s hair when he feels Harry’s hands sneak around to his thighs to pull Niall even closer.

Harry hums as he pushes his head into Niall’s clothed tummy, inhaling Niall’s scent before he lifts the shirt a little to expose some of Niall’s skin. He lets his lips graze against the skin. He leaves some open-mouthed kisses across Niall’s stomach before he speaks again. “I’ve missed this, Ni. You’re so soft.”

Niall chuckles softly but stops abruptly when Harry captures some of his skin between his teeth. A heavy sigh escapes from his mouth while the grip his has on Harry’s hair tightens.

Harry stops his actions to lift Niall’s shirt up further and commands Niall to take it off completely. So Niall follows the orders and strips off the shirt and drops it on the ground next to him, letting his hands drop to his side.

“Alright, and the rest of it,” Harry commands, biting his lips to hide his wide grin.

Niall sighs, a little annoyed by Harry’s orders but he complies anyway. He pops open the button of his jeans and slides it down his thighs, which earns a soft whistle from Harry. He steps out of his jeans and takes off his socks before he straightens up again. He can feel his skin heating up under Harry’s gaze.

Harry raises his brow at him when Niall finally looks up. “Everything,” he orders.

Niall hesitates, but takes off his briefs anyway and now stands completely naked in front of a fully clothed Harry. His hands come up in front of his body, feeling a little insecure even though this is nothing new to Harry. Even though he’s been naked with Harry so many times before.

“Look at you,” Harry praises. “So broad and muscular and hairy,” he continues. “I’ve never seen you like this before, Ni.” He reaches out to Niall to capture his wrists so he can pull Niall closer and slides Niall’s arms around his neck before he rests his hands on Niall’s hips.

Niall looks everywhere but at Harry. He doesn’t know what to do with himself and doesn’t know what to expect. He never knows what to expect when it’s Harry. He feels Harry’s hands slide across his sides, caressing and exploring his skin slowly before his hands set back on his hips again. “Look at me, Niall,” Harry says while pulling Niall even closer to slide his arms around Niall’s bare back.

Niall looks down at Harry and gives him a shy smile.

“You’re so bloody perfect,” Harry whispers against Niall’s skin while he stares into Niall’s eyes. Niall huffs out a dry laugh as he pushes Harry back slightly to put some distance between them.

“Will you stay, though?” Niall pleads softly, looking away from Harry’s gaze.

“Of course I will, baby,” Harry whispers before he leaves another kiss on Niall’s stomach.

And Niall knows it’s a broken promise, knows that Harry will leave him again at some point, but he tries to believe it anyway. He wants to believe it so badly this time.

Harry softly pushes Niall backward before he stands up in front of Niall. His lips meet Niall’s for a soft but passionate kiss but it ends as abruptly as it started and Harry starts to undress in front of Niall. Niall offers him a hand when he steps out of his jeans and briefs while he lets his eyes wander over Harry’s skin where he spots a few new tattoos that he’s yet to explore. Harry stands up straight again and places his hand on Niall’s lower back. He gives Niall a soft kiss on his cheek before he leads Niall to the bed, telling him to lie down on it.

Niall does as he’s told and lies down on his back, on the soft duvet that’s covering his bed. His hand reaches out to Harry, who follows Niall eagerly and crawls up next to Niall before he lies down on his front while, sliding one of his legs between Niall’s.

Niall looks at Harry while he leaves kisses all over his chest, his hands sliding over every inch of skin Harry can reach. A soft moan escapes from Niall’s mouth when Harry sucks and licks on the skin at his neck before he makes his way up to Niall’s mouth to he kiss him deeply and passionately.

One of Niall’s hands flies to Harry’s head to grip his hair and hold him close while he wriggles his way under Harry and he presses their bodies flush with the other hand. He moans softly into the kiss, his mind clouded by the taste and the feel of Harry. The sound of their tongues touching alone turning him on more than ever.

Harry pushes down, grinding slowly so that Niall can feel Harry is as excited as he is. They go on like that for a while. Harry grinding down onto Niall, their lengths lining up together perfectly, while their lips can’t take a break from each other. Their hands wandering over their exposed skin and Niall’s hand still tight in Harry’s hair.

It’s driving Niall crazy, the closeness and slickness of their bodies touching and the way Harry is all around him, on him, and between him. But it’s not enough, he needs Harry to be even closer.

“I need more, Haz,” he pants out, against Harry’s lips.

Harry chuckles softly and gives Niall one last kiss before he pushes himself up. “Of course you do,” he grins.

Niall watches Harry climb off the bed and reach into the bedside table to get what’s needed. He follows Harry with his eyes and holds his gaze when Harry climbs onto the bed again and kneels between Niall’s legs.

Harry softly puts his hands under Niall’s knees, pushing them up so they’re steady beside Harry’s body with his feet planted on the bed; leaving Niall wide open for Harry.

“Alright baby, let me know,” Harry tells him while he applies some lube onto his fingers, giving them a slick coating.

Niall breathes out for a second before he huffs out weakly. “I’m ready.”

Harry’s clean hand comes up under Niall’s thigh again to spread him a little wider before his finger starts to circle and tease his entrance. Niall closes his eyes to focus on the feeling as he waits for Harry to push in. A soft moan escapes from Niall’s mouth when he finally does. Harry lets Niall adjust for a second before he says “Come on, babe, talk to me.”

Niall opens his eyes and gives Harry a quick nod.

Harry chuckles softly before he starts moving his finger further inside Niall and his other hand comes up to softly but tightly stroke Niall’s hard length. Soon, Niall is a moaning mess. “Another one, Harry. Please,” he whispers through pants and moans.

“Eager, babe?” Harry jokes but does as he’s told anyway, also speeding up the hand that’s wrapped around Niall in a firm grip. He sets a steady pace while he opens Niall up completely.

Niall moans in pleasure, stopping Harry’s hand that’s around his length before it’s too late.

“I’m ready, Haz, I need you,” he moans, opening his eyes to look at Harry to let him know how much he needs it.

Harry hums out a laugh and takes his fingers out of Niall. Niall moans in frustration at the empty feeling he’s left with. But it somehow turns him on even more as he can’t wait for what’s to come. He looks at Harry, who’s putting a condom on him, slicking up his length with some more lube. It all takes too long, in Niall’s opinion and another frustrated sound is escaping from his lips. “Come on, Haz,” he whispers.

Harry bends down and hovers over Niall while he holds himself up with one arm next to Niall’s head. He aligns himself before he looks at Niall expectantly, his eyebrow raised. Niall huffs out and nods, waiting, but Harry still leaves him feeling empty and bows down to kiss him instead while the tip of his length teases around his entrance.

Niall’s legs wrap around Harry’s thighs while Harry deepens the kiss. He pushes the heels of his feet into Harry’s soft skin but Harry doesn’t give in yet. Niall arches up, trapping his length deliciously between their bodies.

“Please, Haz,” he begs softly while he’s panting and moaning against Harry’s lips. With that Harry finally pushes in. He enters Niall softly and slowly to give Niall some time to adjust around him, but soon enough Niall gets frustrated and starts to wriggle around Harry which causes Harry to moan softly. Niall huffs out a laugh but the laugh turns into a moan as Harry pushes in completely.

Niall’s hand comes up to Harry’s face, making him look at Niall while Harry fucks him at a slow and steady pace. He stares into Harry’s eyes for a while and they look at each other while they pant in each other’s mouth, but Harry breaks the contact to attack Niall’s neck with kisses. Each pound getting harder and rougher while Harry licks and bites Niall’s sensitive skin.

Niall moans and pants and soon his length is throbbing with the need for release.

“Haz,” he pants out. Harry looks up at him and instantly slides a hand between them to wrap around Niall.

Harry kisses him once more and all Niall can think of and feel is Harry. Harry’s tongue, wet against his own. Harry’s hand, firmly around his length. Harry’s own length, pounding into him and brushing against the spot that makes Niall see stars. Harry, who always finds a way back into his house, back into his space and back into his heart. Harry, who knows exactly how to take care of him and how to make him feel so good.

One more brush of Harry’s length at just the right angle and Niall is a moaning mess.

“Harry,” he moans and whispers over and over again while he releases himself all over his stomach, making a mess between their bodies which causes Harry to follow closely who is grunting out when he fills up the condom.

Niall pants out as he is slowly coming down from the excitement, while Harry crushes down on his chest. He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders, softly caressing his skin while Harry tries to control his breathing again, too.

Niall closes his eyes, pushing his nose into Harry’s hair to inhale Harry’s comforting scent. They stay like that for a while until Harry pushes himself up and pulls himself out, which makes Niall whine at the loss, feeling empty once again.

Harry disappears from the bed but soon comes back to clean up the mess they made. Niall feels the bed dip and soon Harry at his side, sliding an arm across his chest while they both lie down comfortably.

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry whispers before he leaves a kiss on Niall’s shoulder. Niall hums in reply and places his hand on the arm that’s around his chest to hold Harry tightly.

They lie like that for a while, Niall comfortably underneath Harry’s arm, feeling secure and safe. He’s almost asleep, but before he’s completely gone he turns to look at Harry.

“You’ll stay this time, right?” he whispers softly.

Harry opens one eye and hums in reply before he snuggles a bit closer to Niall.

“G’night, Ni,” he whispers sleepily into Niall’s arm.

—

Niall wakes up from a beam of sunlight that has slipped through his curtain and onto his face. He slowly flutters his eyes open, rubbing his face softly to wake up. The events of the night before slip back into his mind and he smiles softly to himself, turning in his bed to look at Harry.

But when he turns, the space next to him is empty. He feels at the mattress, but it’s cold too. He pushes himself up on his elbows to carefully listening to see if he can hear Harry downstairs, but he soon realises that Harry isn’t there anymore. That Harry’s gone.

Harry has left him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright. 
> 
> Find me as 'wantniallie' on Tumblr.


End file.
